


Fly On Your Own

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Dragons Never Left Berk, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Re-write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: It has been a year since Drago's defeat and all seems well on the island of Berk as Vikings and dragons live together in peace and harmony. Now a Viking leader, Hiccup finds himself increasingly attracted to Astrid, while his beloved dragon Toothless meets an enchanting creature who captures his eye while his brother,Erik is engaged to the Berserker Heather.When the evil Grimmel and Gunnar launches a devious plan to wipe out all the dragons, Hiccup must unite both clans to find Caldera, a hidden land that holds the key to saving Toothless and his flying friends.
Relationships: Grimmel the Grisly/Original Male Character(s), Heather/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s), Valka (How to Train Your Dragon) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Dragons and Riders

On a Dragon Trapper ship,many dragons are locked in cages,while Ivar, a Dragon Trapper, patrols the area. One dragon roars in frustration, and Ivar taps on the cage to shut the dragon up.

"Quiet!"

Just then,a figure comes out of the fog wearing an armor,it then lights up his sword,Inferno.A sword that can light on fire and spray Zippleback Gas on the other side of the custom sword.Ivar notices this and gets close to see this,"What are you?"

The figure gestures him to be quiet as a dragon climbs down a cage behind Ivar, with the spines on his back glowing blue.The Trapper then attacks the figure,who accidentally knocks a lamp, causing the floor to burst into flames.The figure and the dragon come out of the fire unharmed, thanks to the fireproof dragon scales.Ivar screamed at the sight and yelled,"You're a demon!"

The figure tells him to be quiet,"No,no,no.I'm not a demon!I'm not a demon,"He takes off his mask and reveals to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,the current Chief of Berk,"See? Just a guy!Just a guy,here to rescue these dragons,so..."

"But you walked through fire!"Ivar yelled,beginning to freak out.

Hiccup gestures his scale armor while still holding Inferno,"Dragon Scales!Dragons shed a lot."

Ivar began to back away,"Ooh!I know a demon when I see one!No human legs are that skinny!"

A Monstrous Nightmare lands behind of the Trapper and lights itself up,this made him freak out even more.The rider behind the Monstrous Nightmare was Hiccup's (Only) cousin,Snotlout Jorgenson,wearing his own version of his scale armor.

"Big action entrance!Get a load of me!"

"I KNEW IT!MORE DEMONS?!"Ivar shrieked.

His butt lit up on fire and jumped off his dragon,trying to put out the fire.Just then,a Skrill landed on top of a cage wearing a black and red armor that is closely identical to Hiccup's.The rider was Hiccup's older brother,Erik Horrendous Haddock.

"No,he's just my overconfident cousin who forgot to fireproof his own butt,"He said while he rolled both of his eyes.

"Yeah,a nitwit."Hiccup added.

"Hot!Hot,hot,hot!Guys!No!Not yet!"

From where,Snotlout was running,a two headed dragon creates a small explosion which knocks off the Jorgenson,thus the entrance of the Thorston Twins,Ruffnut and Tuffnut,as they both get off their respective dragon.

"Behold,your worst nightmare!"Tuffnut began.

Ruffnut added,"Behold..."

Tuffnut then raised his helmet and added,"...along with his sister who insisted on coming!"

It was Ruffnut's turn to raise her helmet and ask,"That's my intro?"

"Why do you two always come in too soon?"Hiccup asked quietly,just then,a bulky man in an armor that resembles a Gronckle landed on his back in front of Hiccup,slipping on the floor,this is FIshlegs Ingerman,the 'nerd' of the Riders.

"Sorry!Still getting the hang of my wings!"He apologized as a small baby Gronckle popped out of his front pocket.

"Fishlegs,again with the baby?"Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"For Odin's sake,this is a raid and a battlefield is no place for a baby."Erik added quietly.

"I couldn't find a sitter."Fishlegs replied as Erik helped him up.

Ivar is now in full freak-out mode and tries to warn the other Trappers,"DEMONS EVERYWHERE!IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Just then,two figures in armor knocked out the Trapper before he can come in contact with the other trappers.The two riders were none other than Astrid Hofferson and Erik's fiance,Heather from the Berserker Tribe.

"Astrid,I had him where I wanted him!"Hiccup said as he retracted his sword and put it back on his belt buckle.

"And now he's where we wanted him,"She and Heather shared a high-five and hit Hiccup's shoulder,"Let's get to work."

"Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here."Hiccup added,howeveron the opposite side of the ship, several trappers are running towards the dragon riders.

Hiccup then goes to unlock a cage and free a Scuttleclaw,"Easy, girl. It's okay. Shh! We're gonna get you out of here,"He then puts his hand on the dragon's snout,thus taming the small dragon.On another part of the ship,Fishlegs opens a cage which houses a giant dragon and gets all giddy.

"Ooh!A Crimson Goregutter!Ooooh,hoo,hoo!"

The small baby Gronckle gets the same excitement as Fishlegs and the Crimson Goregutter looks at the baby, bewildered.Meanwhile on another cage,Ruffnut and Erik gaze upon a tiny purple dragon who looks at them and licks it's left eye.

"Look at this weirdo!I bet it's super dumb!"Ruffnut said as he tried to open the cage.

"I'd rather not underestimate that dragon,Ruff."Erik said as he slides the lock of the cage,as the Thorston Twin lets go.

"Thanks."

Erik just rolled his eyes.The other Dragon Trapper discovers the Dragon Riders freeing their dragons and alerted the other trappers,"Well,so much for a stealth mission."

"I hated Plan A!"Tuffnut yelled.

"ATTACK!"A Trapper yelled as Hiccup ordered the others to get the rescued dragons out of the ship.

Hiccup and Astrid takes on a few of the Trappers as one trapper falls in front of Tuffnut,"No running on deck!It's slippery,you can fall!"

"Step aside! Let me handle the tough guy stuff!"He yelled as he tries taking on two of the Trappers with a mace.Snotlout is about to lose the fight, but Hookfang spits fire at the Trapper, saving his rider,"Yee-ha,that's two for me!"

Heather and Erik are fighting 5 trappers with their own signature weapons,a double axe and a double-barrel shotgun-like weapon that Erik invented when was 14.

Fishlegs fights the Trappers with the help of the rescued Goregutter.

"Look out!"He warned.

Astrid and Hiccup fight together, until they are aided by Toothless.

"Thank you. Now, go get the rest, bud!"He commanded the Night Fury as he flew off.

"I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission."Astrid said.

"Yeah, they always start that way."Hiccup added.

 **"** Look out!"

A Trapper prepares to strike Astrid, but Stormfly grabs him and throws him into the ocean.

"Thanks, Stormfly!"She said flying past Valka and Cloudjumped.Meanwhile, Valka and Cloudjumper watch the scene from above.The Stormcutter shows concern about the mission.

"Oh, stop worrying. They'll get it."She assured her companion.

The fighting continues and gets worse.

Snotlout let out a battle cry,he runs and jumps off of a cage throwing his hammer at the same time but the cape of his dragon armor gets caught on the cage, leaving him hanging.

Valka shakes her head,"Eventually."

"Move out! We got them all!"Hiccup yelled as some of the dragons began picking up their riders.

"I'm gonna headlock every last one of you. I might even leglock you!"He yelled as both him and his sister are carried off by their dragon.

Hookfang grabs his rider and flies off while Snotlout was still yelling at them,"Amateurs! I was just getting started."

"Clear out, guys! Go! Go!"Astrid jumped behind of Stormfly and flew off.

Heather and Erik made a jump off the ship and was caught by Magnus and Windshear in time,Erik was patting his dragon's head,"Good boy,Magnus."

All except Hiccup gets on their dragons and fly away from the ship. Meanwhile, Toothless is inspecting an empty cage, **"** Toothless! Time to go!"Hiccup called out

Toothless runs towards his rider, while in the cage, a camouflaged dragon opens its eyes. Hiccup turns off Inferno and is surrounded by many Trappers.

 **"** Oh! Hey, guys!"He said nervously.

Toothless comes in a hurry, knocks the Trappers, grabs his rider and flies away.

"Ha! Ha! You always have my back, bud!"He said,complimenting his dragon as they made their flight back to Berk.


	2. Welcome to Berk!

The Riders are in mid-air along with the rescued dragons as their island came in to view,once a small island full of murderous vikings became the Archipelago's first dragon utopia with lots of dragons,new buildings and inventions,and a wondrous sight to behold from afar.Since Hiccup is the new chief of Berk,he made a few,okay,maybe a lot of changes in the island itself.Hiccup began one of his descriptions of Berk,which is very amusing.  
  
"This is Berk. Your new home away from home. A stunning, one-styled, all-expense-paid dream destination. So settle in and let your worries melt away! The service here soars, the cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colorful as you get."Hiccup described to the giant boulder class dragon with everyone behind him,"Any run of the mill paradise boasts beaches and sunshine..."  
  
Vikings are jumping on the backs of dragons to get across in town like a pedestrian and traffic cop routine.

"...Well, not us. We've got something no one else can touch. We, my friend, have dragons. Lots - and lots - of dragons!"He finished as the newly rescued dragons and the rescued Crimson Goregutter sits on a pole sticking out of a statue. The pole is turning around the statue. Then, Vikings and dragons quickly run out of the way of the Crimson Goregutter, which finally lands on the Isle of Berk,"Gang, meet our latest Berkians."

The Crimson Goregutter roars and two Berkians meet the new rescued dragons,"Welcome to paradise,mate!""Oh aren't you a beauty?"

Everyone else landed as Erik jumped off his dragon and began removing his arm guards and arm pads while Snothat-I mean,Snotlout pushes everyone out of his way and proclaimed,"Ah, you're welcome, you're welcome. I took on, like, a hundred trappers- a, a thousand trappers!"  
  
"All with burning undies,"Ruffnut added as Erik and Heather giggled at the remark as Tuffnut added,"My thick, full beard almost caught on fire."Ruffnut cringes in disgust,"Ugh.Just,just stop."

"So, uh, Hiccup's mom, any notes on my bone-crushing assault, or was it pretty much perfect?"Snotlout asked as Erik just rolled his eyes,his own cousin,his own blood and flesh is flirting with his mom.Who is like 2 times older than her.  
  
"Oh, it was... indescribable. And please, call me Valka. It has been a year."She stated with a kind smile while Snotlout nods to himself and smiles.Idiot,"First name basis."

"I think the real hero today was Toothless, isn't that right, bud? What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do?"Hiccup smiles as he scratches his best friend as Erik smiled in the background,well he can give his young brother and his dragon credit for it.

"Well, we could train a lot harder, for one. That was pretty sloppy."Astrid added.  
  
"She does have a point,Hiccup."Erik said with his arms crossed and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"She's right.Perhaps you all rely a little bit too much on your dragons and not enough on one another,"Valka added as Snotlout continue to brush off his ever-growing ego,"See? That's exactly what I was saying. Just, listen up, guys! Yeah, your mom's super impressed with me. I'm like the son she always wanted."  
  
Erik facepalmed as Heather pats his shoulder,"Do you want me to do something about it?"Erik shook his head in response and gave her a smile.

Fishmeat jumps out of Fishlegs' pocket and goes to play with the Crimson Goregutter,"Fishmeat! You found a new friend!"The Crimson Goregutter starts jumping around, knocking things.

Everyone winced as every building fell down like dominoes and they all collapsed in the ocean.Gobber made his way through the crowd," Ugh! What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order?"

"I'll take that as an insult,"Erik muttered.

"Hey, bud, do you wanna do something here, or...?"Toothless roars at the Goregutter who stopped and bowed his head respectfully at the Alpha.

" And where do you suppose we put these ones?"Gobber asked gesturing the new arrivals.

"Eh, we'll make room."Hiccup replied as Gobber screamed at the sight of the Hobgobbler,"Aah! You brought back a Hobgobbler?!They're a bad omen. We're cursed!"

Hiccup,Erik,and Heather laughed as Valka approached the small dragon," Nonsense. What harm could he do?"She picked up the dragon and examines him,"No injuries. They're all a little shaken, but otherwise healthy. Now, who's hungry?"


End file.
